A Femme's Worst Nightmare
by Yoda's Padawan
Summary: After seemingly killing Megatron, Rampage gets his spark back and, well...goes on a Rampage, what else? How will the surviving Predacons get away...with their bodies intact and sparks still in their bodies? Can they even do that? Flames shall be thrown to


**Disclaimer: Plot and Leona are mine. Everything else (sadly) belongs to HASBRO.**

RG: ...Don't ask...bad nightmare...plus me being evil...may not finish at all...

* * *

Leona smiled as she sat back and watched her son play with his father. She leaned against the wall and then sighed contently, spark fluttering with happiness. Her son wasn't but a month old, but he was old enough to know who his mother and father were and that gave the young femme happiness. That and seeing her mate and sparkling playing with each other considering her mate was always off on Predacon business and rarely had time to spend with her and their sparkling. 

"Hey, there's mommy. Go see mommy." The mech said, moving the sparkling so he could see his mother, "Wanna go see mommy?" He asked, bouncing the sparkling on his shoulders. "Hmm?"

The sparkling giggled. He reached for his mother and that melted Leona's spark. She walked over to him and took him from her mate. "Hey there…" She said softly, tickling him. The femme looked at her mate, who chuckled when the sparkling in Leona's arms giggled and grabbed his mother's fingers. "You're a smart boy, ya know that?" Leona asked, giving her son butterfly kisses she had learned from her trips to Earth.

"He gets it from me." The mech grinned.

"Please! You?" Leona giggled, "He gets it from his mother. _I'm_ the hacker, remember? Able to bypass any system in 2.346 Earth seconds flat." She stated proudly. "And you said he gets it from you…" She chuckled, shaking her head.

"Well…he gets his boyish looks from me." Her mate shot back.

"Can't argue with that." Leona shrugged, but then smiled as her mate grinned, "He can't get his looks from me because I'm a girl, so you're the only person he can…unless he got it from my father…"

Her mate shot her a look.

"Just kidding!" Leona giggled.

"Oh really? I'll show you just kidding!" He said, smiling. The mech started to run back into the house, "You're gonna get it!"

"Oh Primus!" Leona chuckled, running after him.

* * *

Leona opened her optics and rubbed them, yawning slightly. Yet another dream about her mate and sparkling…how long were they going to torment her with these memories of times she could never get back? As she sat up, the lion/raven fuzor felt warm tears fall down her cheeks. She wiped them away and then got her son's necklace the sparkling had made for her. Holding it close to her spark, she sniffed and then wiped away more tears. After a moment, she stood up and started to leave her room when she realized the doors wouldn't open. "Wha'? Oh dear…something's wrong…woman's instincts are tingling…" She muttered. 

Megatron's voice's sudden appearance over the _Darkside_'s intercoms made the fuzor jump, but she calmed down once she realized it was only the grape faced leader. "All Predacons report to the control room! Now!" He sounded nervous…worried, almost. That made Leona even more nervous. She readied her wing missiles, but stopped when Megatron gasped. "No! Stay away from me, you hear? I am your master!"

A new voice was heard along with sadist laughter. "Looking for…_this_, oh Mighty Megatron?" The voice teased, chuckling darkly, "You are my master _no more_! You…had this coming to you, Megatron…the moment you thought you could control me. ME!"

Megatron let out a growl. Scuffling and laser fire was heard along with grunts from both mechs over the intercom systems and then a huge cannon blast was heard. Megatron was silenced. The second voice laughed manically. "Come out to play, little Predacons…" The voice sang, full of glee, "We're going to have lots of fun…well, I am…the game is set. Begin." At the last word, the voice darkened and then the intercom was shut off.

Leona was in shock. Her optics widened and she swallowed. That was Rampage! He had done as she said and taken his spark back by killing Megatron…or at least knocking him unconscious…no…he found his spark first and then killed the Predacon leader. "Oh Primus what've I done?" She whispered, "I released a monster from his chains…and those bonds were the only things that were keeping us alive!" With that, the fuzor fired her wing missiles at the door, which blasted them wide open.

Leona stepped out of her room and looked around. The entire base was dimly lit. Power hadn't been cut entirely, but just enough so that Rampage could trap them in their rooms…oh if he thought that she was going to play 'damsel in distress' in her room and wait to die, that crab had another thing coming. The fuzor cut on her optics and then looked around. She ruffled her wings, but froze when they hit something. Before she could react, a hand was around her mouth.

"Quiet! It's me, you fool!" Tarantulas's voice hissed. "Keep quiet, you hear? If Rampage find us before we find the others…we won't survive!" He sounded a bit worried.

Leona freed herself and turned around. She glared at Tarantulas and growled a bit, folding her arms. "Tarantulas! Don't you _ever _scare me like that again! ….Oh who am I kidding? You're gonna scare me no matter what you do." She rolled her green optics and then flew into the air.

The spider narrowed his optics, but said nothing. He growled and warning and started to say something, but a high-pitched scream could be heard. The two Predacons looked at each other and Leona gasped. "Oh no! That was Waspy!" She said, flapping her wings a bit faster. However, just as she was about to fly off, Tarantulas grabbed her ankle. "Lemme go! We have to help him!"

"It's too late for him now!" Tarantulas said, holding on tighter, "Even if it isn't, you'll die trying to save him from Rampage! We can't defeat that crab on our own, you know that! And I'm not even going to try…but if you die, then I'm gonna be stuck here alone until ant and fuzor get back from finding the Energon source…and I won't last long!"

"Stop thinking about yourself for once, spider!" Leona hissed, optics flashing dangerously. She kicked him away and the fur on her entire body stood up strait. She flew towards the scream, spark thudding in her chest as she flapped her black raven wings as fast as they would go. She cleared her mind as she flew. She knew that the only way that Rampage, being an empath, could find her is if he sensed her emotions, which he couldn't do if her mind was blank. However, it was hard to keep her mind clear when she was so worried about her friends. The fuzor eventually stopped flying and landed, panting heavily. As she walked, her bird talons tapped on the metal floor, making a sound like rain on a tin roof, peaceful, yet a warning of the coming storm. Leona paused upon hearing whimpering coming from a nearby room. Her cat ear twitched and she walked over to the door. "Someone in there?" She asked quietly, tapping the door with her claws.

Her only answer was a frightened whimper and the sound of weak movement. That, though, was all she needed to hear. The fuzor armed her wing missiles and aimed them at the door. "I'm coming in! Back away from the door!" Leona yelled, firing her missiles. The door blew wide open and Leona stepped through them into the dark room. She felt something hot hit her wing and hissed, but calmed down when she saw it was only sparks from the light above, which had been destroyed by a big fist. That made the femme swallowed.

Lowering her gaze, she saw Waspinator on the floor. He was lying in a puddle of mech fluid and Energon, his probably, and his wings were pinned to the floor by a pair of Energon daggers. His beast mode eyes, which were on his chest, were smashed in and bleeding badly while his optics were flickering dangerously. His left cheek was almost fully smashed in like someone had punched him and he was gripping his stinger gun in his hand like a lifeline. Leona noticed it was out of power, so it was useless to her and him. Waspinator buzzed weakly.

"Oh Waspy…what've I done?" Leona whispered, asking herself the same question she had asked herself earlier. "Why did I help him?" She bent down next to the mech, who whimpered and tried to get away. The fuzor put a hand on Waspinator's forehead and smiled softly as his optics clicked on. "Easy, Waspy…it's me. Rampage isn't here…don't worry…" She said softly, pulling the nails out of his wings.

Waspinator buzzed, his voice full of pain. "Fuzor Femme?" He managed before arching his back in pain when Leona pulled the weapons out of his wings. His optics flickered and then stopped. "That you? Where'd Crabbot go?"

"I don't know, Waspy…all I know is that we _have _to find the others and then find some way to protect ourselves." Leona said softly as she helped Waspinator stand up. However, she ended up making him lean against her as they started to leave. The fuzor swallowed and then narrowed her optics, looking away. _This is all my fault…_ She thought, _I'll have to be the one to fix it. Before someone else gets hurt…oh why did I listen to Rampage? …That's right…he swore he'd help me get my revenge on Megatron and Terrorsaur…but he never said that he would hurt the others…though, knowing his tale, I should have guessed he would… _

"Fuzor femme…?" Waspinator asked as he and she turned a corner. He knew something was wrong by the look in her optics. "Fuzor femme okay?"

"Hmm?" Leona looked over at him. She saw an innocence in his optics that she only saw in sparklings. Her optics softened and she nodded, "I'm okay, Waspy…just tell me if you hear or see something, okay? I don't want Rampage to take us by surprise…" The fuzor instructed. She looked away and came to a decision. She wasn't going to let another psycho take away an innocent life before its time. Leona was going to stop Rampage.

"Fuzor femme…" Waspinator whispered. His optics were filled with fright, "Wazzpinator heard zzomething…Wazzpinator thinkzz it'zz crabbot…only crabbot's beazzt mode make that noizze when he walkzz…" He buzzed nervously.

Leona looked around, readying her wing missiles. She was just about to fire when she realized she recognized the scent. Her nose twitched and she lowered her wings. "Easy, Waspy. It's just BlackArachnia." She said, looking up at the ceiling, where the she spider clinging to it. "Hey, BA."

"Leona." BlackArachnia nodded, transforming. She landed in front of the two and then glanced at them. "The crab got to Waspy, huh?" She said, stating the obvious. The she spider sighed and then looked at the wasp. "He got him bad…"

"I know…" Leona nodded. "How'd you get out of your room?" She asked, blinking. The fuzor looked at them and then at the spider.

BlackArachnia smiled, "I was doing a favor for Tarantulas when the power went off. I wasn't anywhere near my room at that time." She then frowned, "Where is that crab?" She asked, looking around.

"I don't know and I don't wanna know." Leona muttered, shaking her head. She looked at Waspinator, who buzzed nervously, and then looked at BlackArachnia, optics widened slightly, "I can smell Rampage nearby…we gotta move…"

It was just then Rampage's voice laughed, "Run, run, run as fast as you can…you can't escaped me forever, you know…soon, I'll get you all…and your sparks shall be mine…" He chuckled darkly.

Waspinator's optics widened with fear and he looked around, buzzing nervously and loudly. His head shot back and forth while his optics darted from side to side. He swallowed, "Crabbot'zz gonna kill uzz, fuzor femme and zzpider bot!" He said, looking at the two with scared optics.

Leona snarled, "No. He won't, Waspy. Don't worry. I'll make sure he won't…" She looked at them and swallowed, "I cause this…I'll finish it…it's all my fault that he did this…"

"What do you mean?" BlackArachnia asked, arming her leg guns. She looked around and then at Leona.

"…I…told Rampage what to do…and how to find his spark…" Leona admitted, "He swore he wouldn't hurt anyone other than Megatron and Terrorsaur…and he told me I could deal with Terrorsaur…my need for vengeance for my son made me so naive…I'm sorry…I released this monster and I'm going to stop him…" She sighed and then looked at them, "I'm sorry…"

The two were surprised, but both knew where she was coming from. They didn't get mad at her at all. Both nodded, "It's alright…" BlackArachnia sighed, "I wanted to get rid of that megalomaniac too, but you did it a stupid way…however…I can't blame you that much…Rampage told you all he wanted you to hear…he's a crazy murderous psycho who'll do anything to get what he wants…"

"I know." Leona sighed.

Waspinator buzzed nervously again, "How Fuzor Femme going to stop crabbot? How? Fuzor Femme can't expect to attack crabbot by herzzlef and live…" He trailed off and his wings twitched once. The wasp swallowed. "Wazzpinator not want Wazzpinator'zz friendzz to get torn to pieces…"

"Don't worry, Waspy." Leona said, looking at him. "I won't let him kill me…" She trailed off and then sighed, but smiled, "And even if he does, it'll be a long awaited rest from the trials and tribulations of this world…and I get to see my son and mate again…" She sighed. "Come on…we need a plan…"

"We need to find Tarantulas and Terrorsaur…" BlackArachnia said, looking at the two. She wasn't really concerned for the male spider and the flyer, but she knew that them three, two femmes and an injured wasp, couldn't defeat Rampage alone. They would only prolong their deaths if they tried. "Where do you think they are?"

A scream was heard and Leona looked at the two younger bots. "My guess is that way." She sighed, looking at the two.

"I'm guessin' it's a good shot." BlackArachnia nodded, running off towards the scream with Leona and Waspinator, who had been thrown onto Leona's back once the femme had transformed into beast mode, following close behind. She stopped once she reached an entranceway that had been blasted in by a cannon. The doors were smoking, melted and the edged off the opening were sharp enough to cut a Transformer through…which it had.

On one of the edges, Terrorsaur's body laid, stabbed through the spark. His face was so twisted into a face of pure horror and pain that it was almost unrecognizable. His hands were curled around a makeshift spear made of one of Rampage's crab legs and his were impaled by another two edges. One of his legs was bent at the knee, however his leg was bent the way that no leg should ever be. His throat had a huge gash in it and a puddle of mech fluid was around his body and on both sides of the door.

The two femmes and the wasp gasped. BlackArachnia looked away and Waspinator almost fainted. Leona's optics were wide. She couldn't help but whisper, "I was supposed to kill him…" No sooner was it out of her mouth than she gasped softly and closed her mouth. "I didn't mean that…I…let's find Tarantulas and get out of here…" She said quickly.

Both BlackArachnia and Waspinator were shocked at the femme's whispered announcement, but said nothing. They decided not to bring it up. BlackArachnia sighed and then cocked her machine guns as she looked around. "Let's go…Leona, can ya track that crab…only use your nose to keep us away from him?"

"That, I can do." Leona confirmed. She extended her black wings and sniffed. The two femmes had already transformed into robot mode before they got to Terrorsaur's room incase they had to hurry up and fight. "Waspy, lean on me. BlackArachnia, follow me. I'll find Tarantulas and then get us out of here…or try…" She said, looking at them. "Come on…"

Waspinator buzzed nervously. He limped beside the femme as BlackArachnia followed, ready to fire at anything that moved. She yelled and then spun around quickly, firing at the dark corner. "Wh-Who's there?" She asked timidly, stopping her firing once she was sure she had hit something by the grunts she heard. "Come out or I'll fire again…"

Leona, who had laid Waspinator on the ground and hurried to her friend's side, stuck her nose into the air and sniffed deeply. She lowered her wings, which she had readied to fire, and let out a deep sigh. "Easy, BlackArachnia, it's just Tarantulas. He's…bleeding…"

"Well duh, I just shot him!" BlackArachnia huffed, but then looked up as the male spider limped into view. "But I didn't shoot him that bad! Oh Primus!"

Leona started to go over to the mech, but paused upon hearing laughter. She looked around and loaded her wing missiles. "Rampage!" She yelled, looking up. He was trying to scare them…he could feed off their emotions, that much she knew, so he was getting every last emotion he could before killing them…that monster. "I know you're there…come out…or we'll open fire…"

Rampage's voice laughed loudly. "You really think that you can stop me?" He chuckled, voice dark, as Waspinator whimpered and managed to crawl over to the femmes. "None of you can and you know it." His voice then went from dark to an almost…glee filled voice. "None of you shall leave here alive…you know that…I know that…however, I shall grant one of you a quick death…you have mere cycles to decide…"

Leona growled and stepped forwards. She fired her wing missiles at every nook and cranny where the crab could be hiding. The femme growled and looked at the others. "Listen to me…" She ordered in such a voice that the others looked at her. She sounded a bit like Megatron when he was pissed, only more of a female version. "I'm going to find that crab…you guys get the hell out of here, hear me?" She snapped.

"But Wazzpinator can't leave fuzor femme…" Waspinator buzzed quietly. He grunted as BlackArachnia and Tarantulas pulled him to his feet gently and looked at the fuzor as well.

"You have no choice." Leona growled, optics flashing. She looked at the three, "While we're hunting each other…you three get out of here…" She ordered, readying her wing missiles. "This is the only way you three'll get out of here alive." Without another thought, she flew into the air and down the halls, following her nose. The fuzor was going to keep her promise to her mate and sparkling, "I won't let another innocent being die while I breathe…"

Waspinator buzzed nervously and Tarantulas looked at the wasp. BlackArachnia stood tall and then looked at Tarantulas, "Come on…let's get out of here before ol' Crabcakes finishes Leona off and then comes for us…" She said, then realized what she had murmured. Shaking her head and scolding herself for thinking like that, though she knew it was true, she looked at the others and motioned for them to follow her.

* * *

Leona looked around nervously as she flew, spark thudding in her chest. She froze stiff when a scent hit her nose and she landed. "Rampage…" The fuzor whispered. She readied her weapons and then looked around, walking backwards. "Come out, crab cakes…I know you're there…you can't hide from me…" 

"I'm not." Rampage's voice hissed softly. As Leona jumped, the mech's red hand grabbed her wing and tossed her into a wall. "I'm not hiding from you, you little wench…" He said, his voice a soft whisper. It was creepy, "In fact, you should be hiding from me…"

Leona growled. She extended her wings, but yelped. The one Rampage grabbed had been pulled out of socket. The fuzor growled and started to aim her one good wing's missiles, but yelped as Rampage grabbed it and almost completely ripped it off of her body. Now it was completely useless. Leona cursed, but it was choked off when Rampage grabbed her throat and lifted her into the air, kicking and struggling. Rampage simply chuckled darkly at her attempts to get away. "Shh…" He said softly, putting his finger to her lips, "It won't hurt for long…however, the more you continue to fight me, the more and more painful it becomes…"

Leona hissed as best she could with her air being cut off. She bit Rampage's finger. Hard. The fuzor smirked as he growled and pulled it away, shaking it. "I'm going to fight you until the very last breath is pulled from my body…" She said, narrowing her optics. "You won't kill me without a fight…"

"Shame…" Rampage sighed, shaking his head, "I was really hoping to avoid making you suffer, partner." He hissed the last word, "After all, it was you who helped me get my spark back…you who, in a way, caused all of these deaths…and your friends' pain…" He added the last part darkly and grinned, looking at her.

"No!" Leona hissed once Rampage had let her throat go, but only a little bit, "I didn't cause this! You did! You swore you wouldn't hurt them…and I believed you…I believe a mass murderer because I thought that he actually would uphold his end of the bargain…ha!" With that, she hissed and dug her bird's talons into Rampage's chest, savagely clawing and ripping him open.

However, before she could deal too much trouble, Rampage threw her against a wall and watched her slump to the floor. He reached into subspace and pulled out two nails, looking at Leona. The fuzor went wide optic and tried to scurry away, but was grabbed around the throat and pinned against the wall. She screamed with pain as Rampage stabbed her through the wings and left her hanging there. Leona glared at him and clawed at him savagely whenever he got close enough for her too. However, that problem was done with easily when Rampage pinned her legs to the wall by nails through her ankles. She hissed and tried to slash him with her claws, but Rampage also stuck nails, not only through her shoulders, but through her wrists and elbows as well. Leona tried not to let them, but hot tears of pain escaped her optics and rolled down her cheeks. She weakly flexed her talons and looked at Rampage.

"Kill me and get it over with…" Leona whispered softly, looking at him. "Come on. I'm not afraid of death…you know as well as I do that life is just a temporary prison and death…death is the release…" She said, looking at him with lifeless optics. She was ready to die.

Rampage snorted. He knew the femme was right…and that she was ready to die…but giving death to her wasn't fun. Nope. Not fun at all. So…he was going to show her exactly how ruthless he could be. He was going to see exactly how far he could push her before the femme's spirit was broken. "I know…" He said, looking at her, "However, though…I don't get to be released from this prison for I am immortal…" The crab looked at her and let out a long breath, "However, you and your friends are not…time to release them from their prison."

Leona's optics widened. She gasped, "No! Don't you dare hurt them!" She yelled, struggling. However, her struggling only made the nails in her body dig in deeper and cause more pain and bleeding. The fuzor looked at Rampage weakly, "Please…don't hurt them…they haven't done anything to you…"

"That's where your wrong, my dear." Rampage hissed, emerald optics darkening, "The spider tested on me…the female ignored me and the wasp…is no help to me at all." He said, growling lowly. The crab straitened up. "I'll be back…with your friends…and they'll be alive…" He added before turning around and walking away. "You'll get to see me rip their sparks out and devour them...time for you to see the fruits of your labor..."

"No! Don't hurt them! Please! …Please…" Leona whispered, watching him walk away. She sobbed and then shook her head, "No…you can't hurt them…" It didn't matter how loud or how soft she talked, the mech was too far gone to hear her…her friends were going to die.

A few moments later, a loud clang brought her back to the present. She jumped, but hissed as it caused her more pain. She looked around and hissed, "Come on out of there, whoever ya are!" She yelled, looking around. "Now! Rampage, if that's you so help me I'll…"

"It's not him, no…" A cool, familiar voice replied as a mech stepped out of the shadows. Leona's optics widened and the purple t-rex covered a gaping hole in his side, "Surprised to see me alive?" Megatron asked, looking at her, "I bet you are…"

"Megatron!" Leona gasped. She weakly clawed the wall with her talons as the purple mech walked over to her, "Uh…yeah…I am surprised…I could have sworn Rampage would have finished you off first…" She said, looking at him. He had a blood lust in his optics that made her scared. She had to keep talking to stay alive to save her friends, "Megatron, please…I…I…"

Megatron grabbed one of the nails in her ankles and yanked it out. He watched her gasp and arch her back in pain, but ignored it and pulled the other one out, only a bit gentler this time. Once the nails were out of her ankles, wings and arm joints, the femme dropped to the ground and landed in a puddle of her own Energon and mech fluid. She groaned, but looked up at her savior. Why was he helping her? Didn't he know that she had helped Rampage plan this attack? …Oh she hoped not…but then again… "Get up. We have to find the others before Rampage does." Megatron said, looking down at her.

Leona decided not to upset him and scrambled to her feet. She looked at him and swallowed, not nodded. "Yes, Megatron…" She nodded. The fuzor sniffed the air, "I have their scents…their nearby…but Rampage isn't…idiots! I told them to run!" She hissed.

Megatron raised an optic ridge, "You sacrificed yourself for them? …How very…Maximal...of you…" He said, looking down at her. "Perhaps you're on the wrong side…"

"Screw you, Megatron." Leona huffed, "It's my mother instincts, okay?" She asked, but then looked around. "Follow me…" She tried to fly, but couldn't. "Was worth a try…" The femme sighed before running towards the scents. Oh how her ankles shot bursts of pain up and down her legs every time her feet hit the ground, but she couldn't stop. She wouldn't. She had to save her friends.

Megatron watched her run and growled, rolling his optics. He transformed into flight mode and flew after her. He grabbed the fuzor around the waist and flew faster, "You direct…but don't lead me to Rampage or I'll make sure I'll do worst to you than Rampage could ever dream of doing to you…" He growled loudly.

Leona nodded. She ignored his threat and pointed down a dimly lit hallway. "This way, Megatron…hurry! I can smell Rampage and he's getting close to them…but not to us…" She added the last part upon seeing his face. The femme flexed her talons nervously. "Oh come on…we have to hurry…"

"I'm going as fast as I can…" Megatron snarled. He looked around and then skidded to a stop upon seeing writing on a wall that was written in mech fluid. He read it aloud, "None of you shall escape me alive…I shall find you and devour your sparks…time for your release from the prison." He placed Leona down and saw that the writing was written with a spider's leg. The mech's face fell. "Spider…"

"Hmm?" Leona looked over and gasped. It was BlackArachnia's beast mode leg. She took a step back and covered her mouth. "No…he couldn't have gotten to them already…" The fuzor whimpered, shaking her head slowly. "I was sure that they were far enough away we could get to them in time…"

A hand touched Leona's shoulder and she screamed, but Megatron quickly muffled it with his own hand. He looked into the shadows and saw BlackArachnia and Tarantulas dragging an unconscious Waspinator out of the shadows. Half of the she spider's legs were missing and the three looked like they had been in a rough fight, but they were alive and that was all that mattered. Leona gasped and hugged all of them. "Oh thank Primus…" She said, but then realized what she was doing. The Predacon backed away. "Sorry…what happened to you all?"

"Rampage, that's what." Tarantulas muttered. His fingers and hands twitched, "He sneaked up on us and almost got us, but we managed to get away…barely…" He then looked at the writing and sighed, "As you can see, the crab left us a message."

"In the wasp's mech fluid and using my leg!" BlackArachnia huffed, twitching her remaining four or five legs. She saw Leona's worried face and shoved Waspinator into her arms, "Here. He's fine. Or I should really say he's alive…" She muttered, looking away. "He took the blunt of the attack…as usual…only this time, it was Tarantulas' fault…"

"What? I didn't want to die and the wasp hasn't died once so far so I figured he'd survive this one." The tarantula shrugged.

Leona growled, but said nothing. She scoped out everyone's injuries and then their shocked faces when Megatron showed himself to be alive. The fuzor shook her head and then looked around. "…Don't we have a backdoor around here? I use it a lot to…" She trailed off and winced at Megatron's glare. "I went out a lot when it was nighttime…I had some thinkin' to do!"

Megatron rolled his optics, but said nothing. He looked around and then at Leona, "I don't remember seeing a...backdoor around here...where exactly would it be and why is it on here?" He asked, raising an optic ridge.

Leona sighed, "The backdoor should be a few hallways down...while the reason it's here is...you see, I've been in these types of ships once before and...their model had a fatal flaw with the hatch near where prisoners were kept. Meant to be used as a means of disposing all sorts of trash in space, I suppose, but it's certainly big enough for bots to squeeze through...Probably because the 'trash' jettisioned out into space were the prisoners themselves most of the time, or stasis pods for the Maximals in case the ship should be doomed..." She trailed off and then glanced at them. "Problem is...we have to get to the holding cells alive...and in one piece..."

"With our sparks still in our bodies." BlackArachnia finished. She sighed and her four remaining spider legs drooped. She shook her head and then looked at the other four Predacons.

Megatron took command. He took in a deep breath and ignored the pain in his side where his gaping wound was. "Then let's move already. BlackArachnia, carry Waspinator. Leona, sniff and make sure Rampage isn't anywhere near us. Tarantulas...don't try to get in the way or betray us..." He muttered before walking towards the holding cells.

BlackArachnia went to pick Waspinator up, but Leona simply threw the mech onto her back gently, "I can carry him, BlackArachnia...we may need you to be ready for a fight when it comes...I can't use any of my weapons except my exploading feathers and we'll need those to blow open the shaft when we get to it." She explained, sniffing the air. "...Alright...I got Rampage's scent. He's no where near the cells...but he is close. Wipe your mind of all emotions and hurry...he's an empath." She explained upon seeing BlackArachnia and Tarantulas' faces, "He can sense emotions...how do you think he's been finding us all this time? By smelling? He has no sense of smell." The fuzor stated proudly as she followed Megatron towards the holding cells. She huffed and then followed Megatron towards the holding cells, holding her head up high.

* * *

RG: As I've said before in my previous stories, ya read now review. I may not finish this. If I get enough reviews, I may. So...reveiw if ya like...if you don't...well, review anyways. Constructive Crit is welcomed!


End file.
